


The Logic of Illogic

by LifeinConfusion



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Logan is bad at feelings, M/M, Patton is good at hiding feelings, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, logicality - Freeform, nothing super bad in the first few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeinConfusion/pseuds/LifeinConfusion
Summary: Logan Sanders was a junior in high school. That is a simple definition of him. Though, that is not the only definition of him. For instance, you could say; Logan Sanders is a 17 year old male student, he has a mother and a father, he is the president of the chess club and the math club, and he has a part time job at the library. That’s a slightly longer definition of him. It could be all too possible to continue on making longer and more precise definitions for Logan Sanders, but that would not be the logical choice to pick if we want this story to progress, so I will leave it at this; Logan Sanders was about to experience something that in all probability would change his life forever.





	1. The Logical Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the Sanders Sides. i'm really excited for this story! i hope you enjoy! and a big thank you to @ilovemydarkandstormyknight (tumblr) for helping me with my grammar and stuff! and @twitchykotofey (Tumblr) for helping with some ideas. you both helped my a great deal!

Logan Sanders was a junior in high school. That is a simple definition of him. Though, that is not the only definition of him. For instance, you could say; Logan Sanders is a 17 year old male student, he has a mother and a father, he is the president of the chess club and the math club, and he has a part time job at the library. That’s a slightly longer definition of him. It could be all too possible to continue on making longer and more precise definitions for Logan Sanders, but that would not be the logical choice to pick if we want this story to progress, so I will leave it at this, Logan Sanders was about to experience something that in all probability would change his life forever.  
  
On a morning such as any other Logan woke up in his bedroom: a rectangular room of moderate size, the with walls painted a royal blue, and with dark wood flooring. On the walls there are framed awards of prestige and intellect. A two door closet was at the far end of the room from his bed, on the wall to the left was the door leading out, a black stained wood desk with a small computer sitting on it and a few of Logan’s school books next to it. On the opposite wall was sits a large bookshelf the same black stained wood as the desk, it was full of large and small books, the majority non-fiction, a few poetry, and some history. There is The window between the bookshelf and the closet is covered by ordinary window shades, ordinary window shades cover it keeping the room private from the outside. In the middle of the last wall and extending to just before the beginning of the bookshelf was Logan’s bed, the frame the same as his other furniture, on it he had a simple black comforter with dark blue sheets under that. where Logan was now sitting up and glancing to the right where lastly he had a single side table where an alarm clock was kept. The previously mentioned alarm clock was the reason he was awake now, a shrieking beep repeatedly emitted until Logan moved his hand and shut it off.  
  
He got out of his bed and started to get ready for school, he was in his last semester of junior year, soon to be a senior and then to law school. Logan had planned his whole life to have the best logical outcome. While in high school he would build a good resume for colleges, and in college he would build a good resume for work life. He made friends with people who would earn him beneficial connections for the future. Some people call him cold but he was simply doing the most logical thing, much like what his friends were doing as well. To Logan friends weren’t people who you hung out with for frivolous reasons. Friends were people who you hung out with for mutually beneficial reasons, used to propel yourself forward. Everyone involved understood this perfectly well, so there was never any conflict between them, them being Logan and his **“** friends **”** . Once he was finished getting ready for the day, he grabbed his homework and left his room going heading to the kitchen.  
  
  
Logan’s parents were in the kitchen when he got there, sitting at the table eating breakfast together. Logan’s Father, Oscar Sanders, was where he got most of his physical features, they shared the same sharp face shape and they were both lean and tall. Though, that was really where their similarities ended. Logan's father was the owner of a daycare, and when Logan had been too young to go to school it was his father who had been his main caretaker instead of the more common practice of the mother being the caretaker for the children. His father loved children though, it’s why he choose his profession, he was very good at it too, and Logan had much respect for him even if they didn’t always understand each other perfectly. No, Logan was not a perfect copy of his father. Instead, he got much of his personality from his mother, Lorraine Sanders, she was a tall women as well, shorter than both Logan and Oscar. Lorraine was an average weight compared to women her age, not skinny but not overweight. She worked as prestigious surgical doctor, which is where her personality truly met her **.** Every move she made had to be properly and thoroughly thought through before she continued on. Every single aspect of her was organized and proper. They were on odd couple in Logan’s eyes, but he learned not to think too hard on that, his mother had told him that love is not logical. Because of that, Logan wasn’t really interested in love, if it wasn’t logical than he couldn’t need it.  
  
His father looked up when he noticed Logan enter the room “good morning Lo, your breakfast is here at the table and I packed a lunch which is on the counter for you.” he informed his son with a smile.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
His mother stood up suddenly as she read a message on her phone. “I must excuse myself, there was a incident and the hospital needs more hands at once.” she leaned down and kissed her husband chastely on the lips before she grabbed her bag, patting Logan on the shoulder as they passed each other, Logan on his way to the table to eat.  
  
“I’ll message you when I get to work angel!” Oscar called grinning as he watched his wife hurry along. He then turned to Logan and smiled as the teen ate his breakfast. “You know, your mother worked herself so hard when she was pregnant with you that her doctor had to order her to bed rest just to get her to slow down for a minute, even then the only reason it worked is because I was able to convince her that it was only logical she rest as to not risk your health. Your mother is such a firecracker sometimes, she hates not being able to work, always doing everything she can to save a person, she is stunning.” as he spoke he got a starry eyed. Logan had to hold back an eye roll, this had been the 6th time he had heard this story in the past three months. Luckily it was shorter than normal this time, which Logan was grateful for. He loved his parents but they were so sickeningly in love sometimes, especially Logan’s father, always sharing stories, sometimes ones Logan really did not want to hear. His father’s laugh shook him from his thoughts as his father scratched his neck. “Sorry Lo, I know you don’t really care for my stories. Come on, I don’t need to be at the daycare yet so I’ll give you a lift to school.” he said, getting up and grabbed his keys. Logan got up as well, putting his dishes in the sink and then grabbing his backpack and lunch before he followed his father outside to his car.

  
It was a short drive to the school, taking less time then the bus would have which gave Logan time before the majority of his schoolmates would arrive, which meant he would be able to enjoy a few moments of peace. There were still people around, teachers, and others students who had arrived before the hoard. Logan made his way to his locker, exchanging the things he had brought from home with what he would need for the first block of his school day. In the relatively quiet of the halls it had been quite easy for Logan to catch the quiet sounds of a conflict happening in the room to his left, it sounded like someone smacking into something hard and others laughing. Easy enough to identify, it was someone being tormented by a bully. normally Logan wouldn’t think twice about this kind of thing, it had nothing to do with him. he shouldn’t get involved, there were bullies in every school and there were kids that got bullied, if Logan tried to intervene in this time of situation it would just lead to him having to deal with bullies. So he had found at a young age that it was not logical for him to get between a bully and his target. However….for some reason Logan wasn't able to walk away after he shut his locker. There was this nagging feeling inside of him, like he had to at least see what was going on, what if the kid was seriously hurt, it wasn’t logical to let someone get away with seriously injuring another person, that was just cruel. So Logan quietly walked over and looked into the small window.  
  
Inside was a group of boys surrounding someone on the floor, one of the bullies shifted, it revealed who was on the floor; Patton Franklin, a boy in Logan’s year. Logan didn’t know much about the other boy, he had once been in a group project with him, a nice boy, though too excitable and loud for Logan personally. Logan hadn’t paid him much mind, Logan didn’t really foresee him being a valuable asset in to future, so he did the project and that was that. But as Logan looked into the room he was shocked by what he saw. Patton was smiling up at the boys around him, it was obvious that the others had been beating him up, from what Logan could see Patton had a red cheek, his glasses looked cracked and his bag was spilled out on the floor, but still Patton was smiling genuinely up at those hurting him. Logan didn’t understand. Though he didn’t have time to ponder long as he saw the bullies start to turn away heading to the door. Logan quickly moved away from the door, but not before his eyes connected with the someone else's, Patton was looking straight at him. He luckily was able to make it back to his locker opening it up again just as the door opened and the group emerged.  
  
“God, that idiot is so fucking annoying. I bet he was dropped on his head, that’s why no matter what you do to him he just smiles like an idiot.” one of them said, Travis Grams, Logan identified as they passed, the rest laughing viciously in response.  
  
Once they had turned the corner Logan closed his locker once more and walked back to the door, which had been left open. Just as he stepped in front of the door he was sent hurtling towards the ground as he was crashed into by Patton who had been rushing out of the room. They both fell to the floor, Patton landing on top of Logan. Their heads knocked into each other hard. Logan took a sharp breath and blinked his eyes hard his vision blurring for a moment from the impact. Once everything came back into focus he took another sharp breath but this one from from the proximity of the boy on top of him. Patton’s face a mere inch away from his, Logan was able to take in some features he had never noticed before, the light peppering of freckles across Patton’s nose and cheeks and what looked to be a thin scar right above his left eyebrow. The other boy’s eyes were shut tight in pain from the clash, his forehead was wrinkled slightly from the expression he was making and if Logan had been anyone else he supposed that some would say the other looked….cute.  
  
“Ow….ah.” Patton groaned from on top of Logan one of his hands coming up to rub his forehead before he realized he was on top of a person. He squeaked loudly as he looked down at Logan and hurriedly got up off of him. “Oh gosh! I’m so sorry, are you okay? You came out of nowhere you know? You really shouldn’t just stand in doorways, but then again it was also my fault since I wasn’t looking where I was going, I probably had plenty of time to stop if I had looked up so I really should be the one apologizing... you’re Logan Sanders, right? We did a group project together freshman year, and we’ve been in most of the same classes ever since, of course we have different first and last classes, but other then that yeah I think all of them together, I wonder why we’ve never really talked before, I guess maybe it’s because you always leave class so quickly after a lesson, but you are also always the first one in a classroom before class.” Logan stared up at Patton from his place still on the floor, as the other continued to ramble, “oh man i’m rambling again so sorry, here let me help you up.” he finally finished holding his hand out for Logan to take. Logan accepted the hand and using it to stand up, slightly surprised by the strength he felt behind Patton’s grip. He seemed to be finding a number of surprising and unusual things about the other.  
  
“No need to apologize, it was an accident. And yes i am Logan.” He replied to what he had gotten from Patton's rambling once he was on his feet again.  
  
“So why where you going in there anyway? Isn’t your first period history with Mr. Jameson?”  
  
Logan hesitated for only a moment before he replied to Patton. “I was actually going to check on you. I saw Travis and his friends leave the room and I know they….tend to cause trouble.” Logan tried to explain lying about the fact that he hadn’t made an effort to save the other from torment. Patton shocked Logan once again when in reply Patton let out a giggle and waved his hand at Logan.  
  
“Aaaaw, that’s pretty sweet, but don’t worry about me! We were really just talking, no trouble done!” Patton laughed by for he started to move away from Logan walking backwards down the hall. “Catch you later alligator.” he called with a wink just before he misstepped and fell backwards. “Ow….” he muttered before he got back up laughing once more before he hurried along properly.  
  
Logan was still standing in the same place where Patton had left him once he was finally out of site. Logan was perplexed, there was something odd about this whole thing, about Patton, as Logan made his way to his first class he took in what he just witnessed **.** By all accounts it was illogical, Patton had been smiling at his bullies, had laughed the whole thing off and it hadn’t been from fear, Patton didn't seem scared of the bullies in the slightest, so by all logic logically if he wasn't scared he should have complained to Logan or gone to a teacher for the bullying, and it was obvious Logan had been lying.  He was sure Patton had seen him through the window but he still didn’t call Logan out on it, He merely smiled and went on his way. It was then that Logan concluded that he needed to investigate this further. There had to be more to this, more to Patton that Logan was determined to find out. There had to be a logical conclusion to why Patton was completely illogical in every way.


	2. Logical Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! some warnings near the end of the chapter there is a bit of mild violence. thank you to Jenna (@ilovemydarkandstormyknight (tumblr) for being the best beta.

As the day went on Logan realized what Patton had said was indeed true, they had almost the same schedule. Logan wasn’t sure how he hadn’t realized it until now. Except that he wasn’t really the type to keep tabs on his fellow classmates. Through the day Logan started catching himself seeking Patton out in his classes, he never approached him, but he was always the first thing Logan looked for as soon as the class started to fill. Patton seemed to always arrive just before class would start, always looking behind himself and calling out goodbyes to different people. At the end of class he would always get up and start talking to others. Logan deduced that it wouldn't be far off to say that Patton was both the last to arrive and the last to leave a classroom. Logan had decided that he was going to try and talk to Patton at the end of last period, wanting to maybe get a bit more insight on the other boy.  But once Logan finally made it to the room he knew was Patton's last class, History with Mrs. Andrew, the second of two classes they did not share. Only to find that Patton was nowhere to be found. It was then that he spotted a familiar face, his cousin, Virgil. 

 

“Virgil, i need to ask you something.” he started as he approached the other. Virgil had been slowly packing up his books looking both as if he had just woken up and as if he hadn’t slept in weeks.

 

“Oh, hey Logan, what’s up?” 

 

“You know Patton Franklin, right?” once he got a nod from Virgil he continued, “do you know where he is? I did some observations through the day and this, him not being here after class,  is unlike his behavior in previous classes.” Logan explained. 

 

Virgil shrugged, “He never sticks around after this class. He always leaves soon as school is over I’ve heard.” He peered at Logan suspiciously. “Why? Patton…isn’t really your type of person. Don’t you only hang out with someone if you have ‘logical reasons’ to?” he asked using air quotes. And it was true of course, everyone knew it, it’s why his only friends saw things the same way as him. Though, Logan _ did _ have logical reasons to be looking into Patton.

 

“I have a reason. I am… he is helping me with some research.” It only took Logan a second to figure out the correct response, he hated to lie but technically this wasn't a lie. Patton  _ was _ helping him with research, it was just that he  _ is  _ the research. Virgil raised an eyebrow, Patton was nice to him and always seemed to want to chat when he saw him. Virgil was a year younger than both Logan and Patton, only just having turned 17, while they were both almost 18. Patton had once said he wanted to be like a big brother to Virgil, so when the other would hang around him, he would indulge him, not completely hating the attention. That was another of the reasons he looked at Logan suspiciously as he inquired about the kind boy. 

 

“Well, whatever, he doesn’t stick around after school so you’re gonna have to catch him some other time, I guess...” Virgil finished gathering his things, getting up from his desk and moving towards the exit. Logan huffed gently, slightly peeved that it seemed he would be unable to get any new data that day. He would just have to catch Patton tomorrow. He decided not to dwell on it further, he would just have to catch Patton tomorrow. Besides, it was a Tuesday, which meant he needed to attend chess club before going to his part-time job at the library. Then, back home for dinner and homework before bed. He went over his mental checklist for his day as he walked to the club room. 

 

It wasn’t until Logan had gotten back to his house that he thought of Patton again. Who knows when he would have again, had it not been for Logan’s father. 

 

“So Lo, how did school go today? Anything interesting happen?” Oscar asked once Logan entered the kitchen, he was standing in front of the stove stirring something in a pot that  Logan couldn’t see. Logan set his backpack down on a stool before he took a seat next to it. Logan thought for a moment, trying to decide the best course of action. He knew his father probably wouldn’t approve of what he wanted to do, but he did also wish to share with his father. 

 

“Actually, yes. I’ve found a new subject I plan on doing some research on.” He decided this was a safe way to phrase it. 

 

“Oh? What is it?” 

 

Oscar turned around and tilted his head at him when Logan didn’t reply right away. “It’s a study of the illogical ways a person will act in different circumstances.” He replied, trying to cover up the delay. Oscar hummed and nodded as he thought about it, turning back to the stove and continuing to cook, adding different spices to the pot. 

 

“That’s pretty interesting, I hope you’ll keep me updated on the data you get,” he said, looking back and winking at Logan, who had to try not to roll his eyes at his father's ridiculous behavior.

 

“Of course, Father,”  he replied dryly, though smiling gently at him,“I am going to go do my homework now.” Logan stood up from the stool and headed to his room, his father making an affirming sound in reply.  

 

About an hour later, Logan was sitting at his desk on his computer, he had been working on his homework, but had found himself unable to focus at the moment, his mind wandering to what he had witnessed earlier that day. Patton just seemed unable to leave his mind, the reasoning why was obvious, Patton was completely illogical in Logan’s eyes, and it had peaked his interest. There had to be a logical reason why Patton acted and reacted the way he does, Logan just needed to figure out those reasoning's and that was that, he would solve this silly puzzle and then he would be finally able to put Patton Franklin behind him. That’s all this was, this nagging feeling inside of him that kept leading him back to the other boy. It was simply an unsolved problem. Logan hated unsolved problems.

  
  


The next day had Logan was looking around the lunch room cautiously. He rarely chooses to enter the horrid room, there were far too many unidentifiable smells and the inane cliches that flocked there, and made it a rather unappealing to experience. No, Logan much preferred to spend his lunch time in the library, where he was at least able to get some reading done. But today he had a reason to be in the cafeteria. That reason was Patton Franklin. Because of Logan’s normal schedule for between classes, he would hate to interrupt it, so he had been unable to approach his new found personal research subject. So he had elected to do so during lunch. As his eyes scanned the room it didn’t take him long to spot the bright boy, he always wore a bright light blue polo with a grey cardigan around his shoulders. Logan did not understand this choice at all, if you wish to wear a cardigan then why just wrap it around your shoulders? It completely negated its intended use. Logan shook his head, setting that thought aside as he approached the Patton’s table. He had been surrounded by classmates when Logan spotted him, but by the time he made it over to him, Patton was alone. 

 

“May I sit here?” Logan asked after he cleared his throat to grab Patton’s attention. Patton grinned widely when he looked up from his book, it was a comic book Logan noticed, he also noticed that Patton did not seem to have either a tray of food or a packed lunch with him. 

 

“Logan! Hello, I don’t see you in here often! Of course you can sit with me!” He replied cheerily. “In fact, it would be PATtastic!” he added with a loud laugh, waving a hand at Logan and holding his stomach with his other. Logan had to close his eyes and clench his jaw to hold himself back from commenting on the horrid pun but after a moment, Patton stopped laughing and Logan took a seat. “You know, I think this is the first time you’ve ever spoken to me first! That’s kind of funny, we’ve been in the same classes all of High school, we’re both almost senior’s and we’ve hardly spoken at all. You always seem to be so busy, so I never want to bother you! it’s actually really nice that you came to me!” If Logan had to pick a popular phrase to use to describe the way Patton spoke he would probably say that Patton spoke a mile per minute. The boy didn’t seem to know how to slow down. Luckily, Logan now being properly focused was able to keep up with the others rampant ramblings.

 

“Yes, well, i’m not really one to approach people often… but I wanted to change things up. I wanted to… get to know you better after our interaction yesterday,” Logan explained his actions cautiously, not wanting to let his true motives out. Most people didn’t take kindly at being seen as some kind of project. Patton hummed in response thinking for a moment, before he looked back at Logan smiling brightly.

 

“I want to get to know you more too Logan, you can always come talk to me!” he said, before leaning over closer to Logan and stage whispering “I’ve been told I’m very friendly” he said with a wink before pulling back and chuckling settling back into his seat. Logan nodded slowly, not quite sure how to respond. The lunch went smoothly the rest of the time. Logan ate his lunch and Patton chatted while he did, more talking at Logan, then talking with him. Not that Logan minded, it was giving him some interesting information, Patton talked a lot, but he didn’t seem to talk about himself much. He went on about some silly drama between some of their classmates that Logan honestly would have been able to pick out to save his life. 

 

Once the bell rang to signal lunch was over Logan wanted to kick himself. He had been so uncomfortable that he wasn’t able to learn as much as he wanted, so he quickly moved and grabbed Patton before he could leave. Patton looked back at him and furrowed his eyebrows 

 

“Logan?”

 

“Patton….” he straightened up and let go of Patton now that he had his attention. “I was hoping that maybe we could spend some more time together.” Logan appealed to him, he needed to get close to Patton if he wanted to get the data he ended to finish the puzzle, he needed to be… friends with Patton. It would be fine in Logan’s book to do this, he had his logical reasons to want to have a friendship with Patton. He needed to solve the puzzle that was Patton, and he could only do that if he knew Patton. Logan was startled from his thoughts by a loud laugh from Patton.

 

“Of course we can spend more time together, silly! I never even got to finish telling you about what James did to Jennifer can’t leave my story unfinished!” Patton replied cheerily, moving a hand and patting the top of Logan’s head. “Come on, we have to get to Biology, I know you would hate to be late!” Logan nodded and they started to walk to class. Logan watched Patton silently with sharp eyes thinking over their lunch once more. As they walked to the class they turned a corner that was fairly empty and found their way was blocked suddenly, Patton walked straight into Travis Grams.

 

“Well, well if it isn’t our favorite idiot.” Travis said with a smirk, looking back at his friends. “Oh and what’s this? Seems like you got a friend with you this time.” Travis said, noticing Logan standing there. “Logan Sanders? Man, Freaklin got himself a little robot to hang out with!” He joked as his friends surrounded them. Patton shifted slightly so he was more in front of Logan.

 

“Travis, we’re just going to class, it’s about to start.” a pleading tone slipped into Patton’s voice before he smiled gently at them. “You don’t really want to do this. Hurting others isn’t nice, I know we could get along if we tried,” he tilted his hand and held a hand out to Travis. “Lets just be friends from now on?” Travis looked down at Patton's hand, slowly moving his own towards it. Patton’s smile started to brighten, but Logan got a bad feeling as he noticed Travis’ expression shifting, but he couldn’t do anything as he froze, watching Travis grab Patton’s wrist tightly and twisted it, along with Patton, so that it was twisted and painfully pressing against Patton’s back. 

 

“AAH!” Patton cried out in pain tears immediately filled his eyes. But Logan was frozen. He wasn’t around violence often, and didn’t know what he should do. Not that it mattered, because only a moment later one of the others had Logan trapped in his arms. 

 

“Come on, Freaklin, you really think we’d want to be friends with you. You’re so fake.” Travis spat, pulling Patton’s arm tighter. “That’s why no one hangs out with you. I mean look, not even the robot is trying to help you.” he slammed Patton into a locker. Patton’s face was scrunched up, his eyes shut tight as hot tears rolled down his face as he whimpered gently. The boys around laughed as they watched. It made something inside Logan twist, how could they be enjoying this, all of this, it was just so senselessly cruel. Logan had to wonder were everyone was. How could they not hear Patton? His hands tightened into fists as he looked around, trying to assess everything. He started formulating a plan inside his head of how to get out of the hold he was in, then get Patton and himself away. His eyes landed on Patton’s before he started his plan, and he found himself once again frozen. Patton, pressed hard against a locker, his arm horribly turned and pressed against him, he was obviously in an incredible amount of pain but he had work a smile on to his face. 

 

“I-I know you d-don’t mean that, y-you’re just unhappy, b-but it’s okay T-travis. I forg-give you,” Patton stuttered out breathlessly. Travis sneered and pulled Patton back from the locker, about to slam him back into it, and that’s when Logan acted. He kicked the one holding him hard in the shin making him loosen his grip enough for Logan to escape. Logan then moved and shoved Travis off of Patton before he grabbed the hand that had not been twisted, he pulled him away and started to run. 

 

Once Logan was satisfied that they either hadn’t been chased or that they were far enough away from the group, he slowed down to a stop before he turned and looked at Patton his adrenaline starting to fade.

 

“Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?” Logan asked him calmly, now that they were safe. Patton was panting, he had stopped crying, but his face still at stains from where the tear streams were. Once he caught his breath, he looked at Logan and smiled before he threw his arms around Logan’s neck and hugged him. 

 

“Thank you….that was the first time anyone has done something like that for me.” he pulled back, and small panic rose in Logan as he realized that Patton’s eyes were again filled with tears. 

 

“You’re crying again, where are you hurting? Again, do you need to see the nurse?” Logan asked with more urgency, wanting to get an actual answer. Patton chuckled and wiped his eyes

 

“I’m fine, i’m just relieved,” he continued to chuckle and Logan noticed he was shaking. “Thank you, Logan….” Patton looked into Logan’s eyes with an overwhelmingly sincere expression. Logan had to look away. His chest felt tight, which he quickly wrote off as his lungs still recovering from the suddenly exercise.

 

“It...was the logical thing to do. We would not have been able to take them on and continuing to let them hurt you...is cruel. I am not a cruel person... contrary to what some people may think.” Logan said, as he straightened his clothes. He looked at his watch and sighed, “we’re are going to be tardy.” Patton moved and laced his arm with Logan’s.

 

“It’ll be okay, i’ll do the talking, the teachers love me!” he said, pulling Logan in the direction of their next class. Logan looked down at their linked arms, then at the boy next to him. Logan felt that even though he had gotten closer to Patton, he was even farther from understanding the other. The puzzle in his head continued to get bigger.


	3. Logical Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! here is an early Christmas gift! chapter 3! this is a pretty sweet chapter, thank you always to Jenna (@ilovemydarkandstormyknight (tumblr) i hope you guys enjoy!

That weekend, Logan was sitting in this room typing up a paper on his computer, when he heard the front door open and shortly after, his father’s voice cheerily greeting the guests. It was Sunday night, which meant it was family night. Every week Logan’s aunt and her family came over and they had a family dinner. Knowing it wouldn’t be long before his Mother would call him down, Logan decided to save her the trouble by saving his work and turning his computer off before he left his room to go be social. **  
**

Once downstairs, Logan entered the living room and found a familiar scene; his Father and his Aunt Vivienne, his father’s older sister, sitting on a couch engaged in a familial squabble of some kind. She had the same sharp features as Logan’s dad, and her hair was cropped into a messy pixie cut, she was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black tank top. Logan was sure her signature brown leather jacket would be hung up in their closet,  To his aunt’s left sat her wife, Logan’s aunt Clare. Her features were softer then her wife’s, more delicate. She has shoulder length curly blonde hair and today she had a thin headband on which had a beautiful azalea bloom, fake of course, on the left side. She was wearing a short and flowy dress which was white with pale pink designs. She was smiling fondly at the pair of siblings.

On the second couch sat Logan’s mother, she was having a conversation with Virgil, who has been thinking of a career in the medical field recently. Attached to Virgil’s side was Roman, Virgil’s long term boyfriend, they had been together for three years now. Logan wanted to be happy that his cousin had such a good relationship, even if logically they would only last till the end of high school, not that he would say that out loud, But he simply wished Virgil had maybe tried to find someone slightly less annoying. The boy was an eccentric theatre type, loud and expressive. He also seemed to find pestering and teasing Logan to be his favorite activity when he was around, and unfortunately it was Roman who was the first to stop Logan after he entered the room.

“Hey! If it isn’t my favorite encyclopedia!” Roman said, jumping up from the couch and waltzing over to Logan and slinging his arm around his shoulders before pulling him over to where Virgil was. “Look! Mister ‘too busy dreaming of computer codes’ decided to join the party!” Virgil glanced up at them from his seat and smirked as he looked at the expressions on their faces, Roman had a bright grin on, seeming pleased with himself, while Logan, who at first looked like he had his normal blank faced look on, but at a closer inspection you could see the tall tale signs of his frustration. His lips pressed firmly together in a tight line, and the single wrinkle in between his eyebrows from there they were tensed slightly.  

“Come on Roman, let the guy go, I’d rather not have to watch my cousin brutally murder my boyfriend.” Virgil said reaching a hand out and pulling Roman away from Logan, who as soon as he could moved put his mother in between himself and the heathen sitting on his couch. Lorraine simply shook her head glancing up at her son. She knew that Logan may not care for the teasing, but she could also tell that Roman didn’t mean any harm. She would never let anything or anyone harm her son.  

“Don’t worry Virgil, no matter the amount of irritation your….companion causes me. It would be completely ludicrous to eliminate him. If i was to be caught it would cause irreversible damage to my reputation.” Logan replied turning his nose up slightly at the other. Lorraine chuckled softly before standing up. She turned and gave Logan a kiss on his cheek.

“Oscar, darling, I hate to interrupt your conversation, but we need to finish up dinner.” Lorraine said walking over to her husband and placing a hand on his shoulder. Oscar looked up at her and smiled, covering Lorraine’s hand with his own.

“Of course love.”

“Oh, let us help you!” Clare said hopping up off the couch and pulling Vivienne up with her and followed the other pair into the kitchen leaving the three boys alone together.

Logan still stood to the side of the couch looking at the floor. Even though they had been doing the dinners for as long as he could remember he was never very close with Virgil, and since he had started to bring Roman around it was even less.

“So, um… Logan how is… whatever that thing with Patton going?” Virgil asked awkwardly, uncomfortable with the silence. He was fiddling with one of Roman’s hands, who was resting his chin on Virgil's head and humming softly. Logan looked over at Virgil when the question was asked

“Oh, it’s going well. Patton is very... interesting.” Logan explained before he moved and sat on the couch with them. Roman tilted his head.

“Who is Patton?” he asked “He sounds like a friend, but Microsoft template doesn’t have friends.” he added raising an eyebrow at Logan who shifted slightly in his seat and looked away.

“Patton... isn’t my friend... I am simply observing his idiosyncrasies and the way he reacts to certain situations.” Logan explained, folding his hands in his lap. It was the truth but for some reason a scene from the other day popped into his mind.

Patton’s cried of pain, the tears falling down his face and the way it and made Logan… feel.

“Thank you Logan…”

His voice had been slightly horse, but his expression had been so open and honest. They weren’t friends, Roman was right. Logan didn’t have friends… Patton was just an project, and Logan had just been collecting data.

_“Freaklin got himself a little robot to hang out with!”_

That’s right, Logan was just a robot. Robots don’t feel things, Logan didn’t feel things. Emotions are messy and illogical. Logan was logical.

“-gan…Logan?”

Logan snapped back to the present, seeing a hand waving in front of his face.

“My apologies Virgil, I seem to have been stuck in my thoughts.” Logan looked over, finding Virgil staring at him with a slightly concerned expression. His brows furrowed deeply but seemed to relax once Logan responded.

“It’s alrig-” Vigril started before suddenly he was shoved back into the couch by his boyfriend.

“Logan I feel my words may have offended you, which was not my attention. I was merely echoing what you told me the first time we spoke and I offered my friendship to you.” Roman cut Virgil off and addressed Logan.

“No, you have no reason to apologize Roman, it is the truth.” Logan said waving him off.

“Boys, could you all set the table.” Clare popped her head into the room and smiled “dinner is almost finished, and we don’t want to end up staying too late, Vivienne and I have a client coming into the shop tomorrow to discuss some flowers for a wedding, so we need to go in early, and we have to drop Roman off back at his house.” Clare continued to list off a number of things using her hands as she spoke.

“Mom, we got it.” Virgil said standing up from the couch and interrupting his mother’s tangent. He smiled softly at her. She sighed, slightly embarrassed, and smiled back at her son.

“Thank you loves.”

Once Clare had disappeared back into the kitchen the three boys made their way to the dining room, Logan got the silverware, Roman the plates, and Virgil got some napkins and glasses for everyone. They had been setting the table together for long enough that it only took a few minutes but by the time they had finished, the adults had finished the food and brought it from the kitchen. Not much longer, and they were all sitting down enjoying the meal.

Later, after the clean up, Logan escaped back up to his room. Virgil, Roman and his Aunts would be leaving soon enough but Logan was tired, and also didn’t enjoy goodbyes, even if it was not goodbye for long, there was always too much hugging and emotions, even if they were subtle. Logan preferred to just leave it, and normally this would work fine, but unfortunately it seems that this weekend would follow the pattern of the rest of the week. Instead of the normal sound of a car door closing he would hear around this time, he heard a knock on his own bedroom door.

“Logan... um, it’s Virgil.” a voice called from the other side. Logan furrowed his eyebrows, Virgil hated goodbyes even more than Logan, but for different reasons of course.

“Come in.” Logan called back to him. Slowly the door opened and his cousin walked through.

“Hey….”

“I am assuming there is a reason you are here. What is it?” Logan asked turning his chair towards Virgil giving him his full attention.

“Yeah...it’s about Patton...” Virgil shifted awkwardly, looking at his feet. “Look... I wouldn’t call Patton my best friend or anything, but he is a really good guy and… just..” Virgil looked up into Logan’s eyes, who was shocked by the mildly intense look in the other's eyes. “Don’t hurt him... he is really nice, and I know you don’t think you guys are friends, but Patton gets attached to people pretty quickly from what I’ve seen so… don’t... don’t be a dick.” he had started off strong and confident but as he continued, his bravado seemed to fall flat, and by the end he was back to his normal hunched over self. “That’s... all I wanted to say, so i’ll go now.” he said before he quickly turned around, closing Logan’s door behind him.

Logan was left slightly stunned, he hadn’t seen his Cousin that serious about something since he had gotten mad at Logan after he had mistakenly hit a nerve with a jeer towards Roman. Logan slowly turned his chair back to his computer screen, but it wasn’t until he heard the sound of the car pulling out of his driveway that he dared to move again.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day at school Logan was sitting at his normal seat in his second class of the day. The day had thankfully been going off without a hitch. It was almost as if Logan was back to his normal routine, he would probably again seek out his subject of study at lunch again, but lunch was never a very set in stone time for him anyway. Depending on the day, he would be forced to sit places he wouldn’t normally, it would be very easy to simply set up a routine lunch with Patton. What Logan has not been expecting though was for the perceptually mentioned boy to initiate contact before lunch, much less for said boy to walk into the classroom humming and walking right to the seat next to Logan, which had formerly been occupied by the blonde numbskull known as Mara Philips.

“Morning Logan!” Patton said cheerily as he started pulling out his books for class. Logan watched the boy with a blank look, but inside of his head was going crazy.

‘Why is he sitting next to me. That isn’t his seat. Why is he sitting there?’ Logan thought, slowly taking in the boy next to him. “Um... good morning Patton. Why are you sitting there?” He asked. Patron giggled and scratched the back of his neck as he spoke.

“Well, we both agreed we wanted to get to know each other better the other day, so I thought why not start by sitting together during class? So I asked Mara and everyone else who sits near you in our other classes if they would mind switching and none of them did!” Patton explained excitedly! “So now we get to sit together in every class!” he threw his arms up, making jazz hands before he broke out into a fit of giggles. Logan stared at Patton, his face blank as ever even as inside his head his thoughts were wild, he knew that he wanted to find more time to continue his research of the other boy but he had not been anticipating Patton being the one to initiate more contact, especially not at this degree.

“I still don’t understand…” Logan started slightly his eyebrows furrowed, revealing his confusion. “You... were serious before? I had assumed you were simply being polite to me.” Logan confessed, no one honestly wanted to get to know him and he knew this. Patton’s smile fell as he gasped, he covered his mouth with both of his hands, eyes widening. That’s when Logan understood, Pity. That’s what it was. Logan relaxed, his expression slipping back to neutral.

“Oooh Logan! Of course I was being serious! “ moved his hands away from his mouth as he spoke moving and grabbing one of Logan’s “I think we could really good friends!” he smiled gently, “plus...you saved me before. I wanted to be able to thank you.” Logan studied Patton’s face, it seemed very genuine, but Logan deduced with the data that he had that Patton simply felt indebted to him and maybe even sorry, it wasn’t unknown that Logan only had a certain type of ‘friend’, even if it was by choice, someone like Patton most likely wouldn’t be able to understand that. Since Logan wanted to study the other more, this was an almost perfect opportunity, Logan decided he would use it.

“I see...alright if that is what you wish, I can not stop you.”

“Of course it is silly!” Patton said squeezing Logan’s hand which he was still holding. Before they could continue their conversation again their teacher entered the room.

“To your seats everyone, class is starting.” He said, starting to write that days lesson on the board. Patton let go of Logan’s hand and shifted so he was facing the front of the class. Logan himself focused in on the lesson. Logan noticed near the end of class one of Patton’s leg started to bounce, but the class ended soon after. Logan put his things back into his bag, a moment later there was a tap at his shoulder. Looking back he saw Patton his head tilted and his normal smile on his face.

“Hey! Logan do you want to walk to our next class together?” he asked as he slipped his bag on his shoulders. Logan thought for a moment before he nodded.

“I don’t see a reason not to, we are going to the same place.” Logan concluded putting his own bag on before he walked over to Patton and out of the classroom.

Their first few classes want on about the same way, Logan noticed that Patton seemed to be getting antsier as the days went on until finally, during their class with Mrs. Danvers it seemed as if Patton had cracked, almost. He was having a horrible time staying still. He pulled off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt, not a very good cleaning method, about 6 times before he took a moment and looked down at his glasses intensely, put them back on and then looked back at Logan with the same intense look. Logan was doing his best to ignore the other and focus on the lesson being taught, but this was deemed impossible when only a moment later Patton released an excited and loud shriek as he stood up very abruptly.

“Mister Franklin! I would appreciate if you would not shriek in my classroom.” Mrs. Danvers scolded Patton. He at least seemed to have the decency to blush slowly sinking back into his chair.

“Sorry ma’am.” he chuckled. The lesson continued. Logan had been assuming that when Patton started to write in his notebook he had decided to go back to being a good student and take notes, it wasn’t until Patton had quietly torn a a bit of the paper out folded it up and placed it on Logan’s desk that he realized he was mistaken. Logan sighed gently as he noticed Patton staring at him, waiting for him to look at the note. He reluctantly shifted his focus from their teacher as he looked down and slowly unfolding the note before he read it

“We have the same glasses!”  

Logan looked over at Patton and he felt his lips twitch slightly upwards as he took in Patton’s dazzlingly bright smile, it was as if they sharing the same framed glasses was the most extraordinary thing Patton had seen.  Though is was purely coincidental, they lived in the same town and most likely just went to the same eye doctor, and since there is only a select number of frames available in their small town it is reasonable that they had both decided on the same, fairly simple, frames. He gave Patton a short nod before he moved his gaze back to their teacher. Unfortunately his focus did not return, as Patton’s pleased face continued to circle in Logan’s mind.

At the end of their class Logan turned to Patton, a question having appeared in his mind.

“Patton…do...do you see me as a friend?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you liked it please leave some Kudos and a comment! also don't forget to subscribe for future chapters!


End file.
